Les 5 Légendes : La Revanche des Oubliés
by PlumeD'Argent14
Summary: Voilà bientôt 6 mois que Jack est un Gardien. Noël approche mais dans l'ombre, une menace se profile... Pour vaincre leurs nouveaux ennemis, ils devront se faire des alliés et résoudre le mystère que dissimule une mystérieuse jeune fille...
1. Prologue: Sombres Présages

La nuit venait de tomber sur la petite ville de Burgess.

La neige la recouvrait d'un manteau blanc, on entendait encore des rires d'enfants émerveillés. Certains profitaient même des derniers instants de la journée pour faire des bonhommes de neige.

Pourtant, dans une ruelle sombre, un homme étrange se déplaçait silencieusement.

Vêtu d'une cape qui cachait son visage, il s'arrêta devant un coin d'ombre.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Morph'! Dit une voix.

Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité.

-Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne plus_ jamais_ m'appeler comme ça, Black! Répondit l'inconnu.

-Je confirme, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Ricana l'autre.

-Venons-en au fait, Pitch. Pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué?

Le dénommé Pitch Black sortit de l'ombre.

-Avant toute chose, ôte cette capuche immédiatement; je préfère te parler à visage découvert.

L'inconnu tressaillit, mais s'exécuta.

C'était un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds coupés court.

Il avait un visage fin et des yeux vairons; l'un bleu, l'autre noir.

Mais le plus étrange était que les traits se modifiaient sans cesse. Ils prenaient aussi bien ceux d'un ange que ceux d'un démon.

-Voila, t'es content?

Le croque-mitaine esquissa un vague sourire.

-Parfait. Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'ai donné rendez-vous?

-Oui.

-Vois-tu, Morph'..

-C'est _Morphée, _Black.

-Vois-tu, Morphée, comme tu le sais probablement, il y a environ 6 mois, j'ai combattu les gardiens. J'avais un plan infaillible; faire disparaître toute foi en eux. J'ai faillit réussir..

-Mais tu t'es pris une raclée. Termina Morphée.

Pitch grimaça.

-Exact.

-À cause d'un gamin de 300 ans. Jack Frost, je crois?

-Encore exact. Mais laisse-moi finir. Comme tu viens de le dire, mon plan avait échoué, je me retrouvais privé de ma puissance. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à apercevoir les immenses lacunes présentes dans ma stratégie. Penser pouvoir les anéantir tout seul, c'était du suicide! Donc j'ai décidé..

-De rassembler d'autres légendes pour les combattre. Je vois le genre.

-Bien! Heureux que tu comprennes!

-Tu veux que je m'allie à toi?

-Oui.

-Je sais que, si ils disparaissent, la peur règnera sur le monde. Mais moi, j'y gagne quoi?

Pitch éclata de rire, comme ci c'était une évidence:

-Des croyants, et ta revanche sur le Marchand de sable! Tu es le dieu des rêves, Morphée. Tu était là bien avant lui! Tu émerveille les hommes pendant des siècles, et ils se tournent vers le premier esprit venu! Ils t'ont ignoré pendant des millénaires. Il est temps de réagir!

Morphée serra les dents, puis répondit:

-Pitch?

-Oui?

-Je ne suis pas le premier que tu rallies à ta cause, non?

-C'est vrai.

-Tant mieux. Ce sera plus amusant.

Le dieu des rêves sourit, puis s'exclama:

-Ça marche !


	2. Chapitre 1: Jeux et Prédictions

Jamie Bennet cria de joie quand retentit la sonnerie de la fin des cours. C'était enfin les vacances de Noël! Comme tout enfant de son âge, Jamie les attendait avec impatience.

Mais il y avait une autre raison, connue aussi de ses amis.

Le garçon de 9 ans avait un secret.

Il y a environ 6 mois, juste après Pâques, Jamie avait fait la connaissance de personnes pour le moins hors-du-commun..

Pour être plus précis, il avait rencontré le Père Noël, la Fée des dents, le Lapin de Pâques et le Marchand de sable.

Ainsi que Jack Frost, son meilleur ami. Un lien particulier s'était tissé entre eux, car Jamie était le premier enfant à voir Jack depuis 3 siècles. Malgré ces responsabilités de gardien, il parvenait toujours à trouver un moment pour rendre visite au jeune garçon.

Et tout récemment, il avait promis de venir le voir le jour des vacances.

Accompagné par ses amis, il traversa en trombe les rues et les avenues, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire écraser. Finalement, il arriva sur la Grande place au-dessus de laquelle, il y a quelques temps, il s'était envolé avec sa luge.

Il finit par apercevoir Jack, debout sur la statue.

-Hey! Cria l'adolescent.

-Salut!

-Combien, cette fois?

-2 minutes et 45 secondes. Et toi?

-30 secondes en volant.

-_Sans_voler, Jack!

C'était devenu leur jeu préféré; quand Jamie sortait de l'école, ils faisaient la course jusqu'à la Grande place. Mais, comme le plus souvent, c'était Jack qui gagnait, Jamie l'avait obligé à marcher.

L'esprit sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis répondit, l'air déçu:

-J'aurais mis environ 3 minutes. Tu gagnes _pour cette fois,_ Jamie!

Les amis du garçon arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils étaient essoufflés et réclamèrent une pause avant le début de la bataille.

-Un jour, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu es nul en sport et aussi rapide à la course! S'écria Monty avant de s'écrouler dans la neige.

Jack continua de jouer avec son bâton.

Pippa se hâta de confectionner une boule et visa Jamie.

-Sus à l'ennemi !

Mais avant qu'elle l'ait lancée, une boule de neige la percuta en pleine tête.

D'abord surprise, elle s'écria :

-C'est pas du jeu !

Jack rigola.

-C'est une bataille, tout est permis !

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de guerre, puis tirèrent dans le tas. Ils combattirent vaillamment, mais finirent tous transis de froid. Ils s'amusèrent encore pendant longtemps. Mais comme la nuit tombait, les enfants durent rentrer chez eux.

-Tu passeras à Noël ?

-Promis.

-Merci ! À bientôt !

-Au revoir, Jamie!

Mais le jeune garçon ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il avait emprunté le chemin du retour.

Jack s'envola alors dans le ciel de Burgess, puis se posa sur le clocher de l'église, pour pouvoir admirer la distribution des rêves. Les filaments dorés traversèrent la ville de long en large, entrant par tous les moyens dans les maisons de la ville.

Le monde semblait être paisible, en cette froide nuit d'hiver.

Soudain, une forme étrange sortit de l'ombre et se mit à courir dans le ciel.

-Qu'est ce que…

Jack descendit de son perchoir et la poursuivit. La créature avait une forme de chauve-souris géante, mise à par qu'elle était faite de sable.

De sable noir.

-Ah non! S'écria l'esprit.

Il se rapprocha suffisamment du cauchemar pour lui envoyer un éclair glacé.

-Disparais, ou je te transforme en surgelé!

La chauve-souris essaya désespérément d'échapper à son poursuivant en coupant par la ruelle la plus proche. Mal lui en prit. Car c'était une impasse.

-T'es cuit!

Jack empala le cauchemar sur un pic de glace. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur et explosa en un nuage sombre qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

-Je l'ai eu! Cria-t-il

Mais, intérieurement, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de la venue du cauchemar. Habituellement, les créatures de Pitch ne prenaient pas autant de risques. En effet, son ancien adversaire faisait plutôt profil bas depuis sa défaite.

Soudain, une trainée de lumière illumina la nuit.

-Encore? Je ne peux pas souffler deux secon…

Il se tut net, car la lumière provenait d'une aurore boréale. L'alarme des gardiens.

-Bon, ben y'a plus qu'à…

L'esprit s'envola pour le Pôle Nord, se demandant quelle grande nouvelle on allait lui annoncer.

L'Arctique est une terre glacée. On y croise que quelques animaux.

Il est donc franchement étonnant d'y rencontrer quelqu'un.

La personne est question essayait en vain de se réchauffer avec un manteau de fourrure. Une capuche cachait son visage.

Elle interpella Jack qui se posa.

-Jack Frost ?

-Euh…Oui ?

L'inconnu souleva sa capuche.

La personne était une jeune fille au teint mâte avec une longue tresse qui descendait jusqu'au creux de son dos. Des yeux verts le regardaient avec malice. Sous le manteau, on apercevait vaguement une tunique blanche.

L'adolescent eût un moment de surprise avant de dire :

-Pythie ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au Pôle Nord ?

Son interlocutrice fit la moue.

-Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

-Ça dépend de pourquoi t'es là…

-J'ai eu une vision.

Jack perdit immédiatement son sourire moqueur.

Pythie existait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que lui. À son heure de gloire, elle interprétait la volonté des Dieux Antiques, aujourd'hui disparus.

Généralement, ses prophéties n'étaient pas de bonne augure.

-Bonne...ou mauvaise ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sure : ce n'était pas clair…Mais je t'ai vu, Jack, en

train de combattre quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui.

Le jeune Gardien en avait une petite idée, mais refusait d'y croire.

Il observa l'horizon avant de dire :

-Les autres m'attendent. Je dois partir.

Alors qu'il s'envolait, la devineresse le retint par le bras.

-Jack, une dernière chose.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas te faire des ennemis. Alors, pour une fois, sois prudent !

-Mais…

-S' il–te-plaît…

À son expression, elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui.

Jack soupira.

-D'accord.

Sur le reste du chemin, Jack ressassa les paroles de Pythie.

« _Tu vas te faire des ennemis »_

_«..en train de combattre quelqu'un »_

_« Sois prudent »_

L'esprit observa la Lune, en pensant que _pour une fois_, il avait une raison d'être inquiet.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Découvertes étranges

Laura avait vraiment horreur du lycée.

Mais comment elle avait fait pour se faire coller le dernier jour de cours ?

La punition était par ailleurs totalement injustifiée.

Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait écrit, ce mot sur le tableau !

Mais l'enseignant n'avait rien voulu entendre et ne l'avait délivrée qu'à 18H.

Maintenant, elle n'avait guère envie de rentrer.

En plus, elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir à ses amies. Aucune ne restait à Burgess. Quand elles avaient parlé de leurs différentes destinations, elle avait répondu quelque-chose comme ça :

_-Je reste ici, avec John et Martha._

John et Martha étaient son oncle et sa tante. Ils étaient vraiment adorables avec elle, mais ne pouvaient pas se permettre un voyage cette année.

Elle avait eu droit à des « C'est pas grave, je te rapporterai un souvenir. » et des « Oh, ma pauvre ! » en passant par « On pensera très fort à toi. »

Plus de copines, pas de frère ou de sœur …

Cool, comme vacances.

Bon, ce n'est pas qu'elle faisait fuir tout le monde. Elle était même plutôt jolie, avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris. Mais très vite, elle mettait mal à l'aise, et on l'évitait. On la regardait de travers, on parlait dans son dos…

Au moins, elle avait Bastet. Sa mère l'avait trouvé dans la rue, et la famille l'avait adopté. La chatte était devenue sa confidente, après l'accident.

-Laura ?

Elle se retourna.

Une femme d'âge mur la regardait avec surprise en transportant de nombreux paquets cadeaux.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il commence à faire nuit.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Pas tout de suite, Mme. Bennet. Je veux être au calme pour réfléchir. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

La mère de Jamie sourit.

-Oui. Tu sais, c'est bientôt Noël, et j'ai tellement de travail que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'acheter les cadeaux.

La jeune fille attrapa un sac de présents et se mit à marcher.

-Et le Père Noël, alors ?

La femme étouffa un rire.

-Bon, c'est vrai que Jamie s'accroche. Il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ses histoires sur la Fée des Dents, Le Marchand de Sable, le Lapin de Pâques et Jack Frost. Et le Père Noël, bien sur.

Laura se mit à sourire. Elle avait déjà croisé le jeune garçon. Il voulait prouver à tout le monde que ces personnages merveilleux existaient réellement. C'est le genre de gamin qui n'abandonne pas, qui essaye toujours jusqu'à atteindre son objectif.

-Enfin, ça ne durera pas éternellement. Un jour, mon petit garçon deviendra grand. Et il arrêtera de croire en ses personnages de contes !

À partir de là, la jeune fille se mit à grincer des dents. Même du haut de ses 16 ans, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les adultes.

L'innocence qu'on avait à l'enfance disparaît vite avec l'âge. Et certaines personnes accélèrent le processus. Pour eux, un enfant modèle est un enfant sans rêve. Elle s'était souvent surprise à traiter ce genre de personnes de « coincés ». Un mot parfait pour résumer sa pensée.

Mme Bennet commença ensuite une longue conversation sur sa vie de famille, son emploi à la bibliothèque, ses soucis…

Laura n'écoutait pas. Elle répondait seulement par des phrases simples comme « Bien sur » et « Je vous comprends parfaitement » ainsi que « Ça devait être vraiment horrible ».

Elle pensait à son avenir. Devait-elle rester à Burgess ?

Depuis ses 10 ans, on l'avait déjà envoyée chez plusieurs parents, qui avaient ensuite abandonné sa garde, après un mois maximum.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle s'attirait trop d'ennuis.

Un jour, elle s'était disputé avec sa grand-mère, et les appareils électriques de toute la maison s'étaient brusquement retrouvés surchargés. Ses grands-parents avaient tous les deux été électrocutés. Après un passage à l'hôpital, ils lui avaient claqué la porte au nez.

À l'orphelinat, on l'avait accusée d'avoir saboté la tuyauterie.

En pension, les ampoules avaient toutes explosé.

Personne n'avait d'explication logique ou scientifique..

Mais c'était seulement des coïncidences.

Elle en était certaine.

-C'est bon, on est arrivées.

La voix de la mère de famille la ramena à la réalité.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien de me confier.

Laura se retint de dire qu'elle n'était pas psychologue, et que ce n'était pas son boulot.

Elle rendit les sacs.

-Si tu veux passer à Noël, la porte sera ouverte.

-Merci, mais ça ira.

Elles se dirent au-revoir, et l'adolescente quitta la maison.

De retour dans la rue, elle regarda furtivement sa montre : 20h.

Bon, maintenant elle devait rentrer.

Elle avait à peine commencé à marcher qu'elle sentit quelque-chose de pelucheux se frotter contre elle.

-Bastet, pour la dernière fois, tu dois _rester_ à la maison !

La chatte poussa un miaulement de protestation, pendant que sa propriétaire la reposait sur son épaule.

Elle continua ensuite sa route vers l'appartement.

Mais, quand elle arriva devant la porte, une lumière attira son attention.

Une sorte de sphère brumeuse passait au dessus d'elle et diffusait une douce lumière.

Elle semblait se diriger vers la forêt.

Laura avait souvent entendu dire que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Elle s'élança à la poursuite de la lumière et s'enfonça dans les bois.

La jeune fille zigzagua entre les arbres pour ne pas perdre de vue son « guide ».

Elle se retrouva finalement dans une étrange clairière.

Quand la sphère explosa, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

Bastet était bien plus anxieuse qu'elle. Elle griffait sa veste, se frottait contre son crane, secouait la queue comme une démente.

L'adolescente allait tenter de la calmer quand elle remarqua un objet brillant dans l'herbe.

Elle se mit à genoux et creusa.

Après un court laps de temps, une sorte chaînette commença à apparaître.

Finalement, elle se retrouva avec une sorte d'amulette entre les mains.

La chatte feula en direction du collier et quitta les lieux.

Sa maîtresse la suivit du regard en murmurant :

-Quel courage…

De nouveau seule, elle en profita pour détailler sa trouvaille.

L'amulette était de toute évidence en argent, bien que sa couleur soit très sombre. Des motifs complexes s'entrelaçaient et entouraient une opale noire aux reflets bleutés.

À y regarder de plus près, il lui semblait reconnaître des constellations gravées sur le bijou.

Elle caressa la pierre une seconde fois.

Ses mains commencèrent soudainement à la piquer. La sensation s'accentua rapidement et elle lâcha le collier en poussant un petit cri. Ce truc l'avait brulée !

Après que la douleur se soit calmée, elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'amulette.

Un éclair de lumière illumina la nuit.

_Antre de Pitch, au même moment._

Dans les profondeurs du domaine du Croque-Mitaine, un femme au cheveux brun-roux jouait avec un pièce d'échec.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle silencieusement.

-Tu n'aurais pas du prendre ça. Tu vas l'énerver.

Elle continua de faire glisser la figurine entre ses doigts.

-Comme si il m'effrayait ! J'ai tué tellement de gens, que un de plus ou un de moins…Je ne verrai pas la différence.

L'interlocuteur s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Il est tout de même puissant. Te le mettre à dos n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

La femme esquissa un sourire ironique.

-Plus si puissant que ça ! Môsieur est venu me voir quand il était tout faible. J'aurai pu le dévorer d'un seul coup.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur le mince objet, qui craqua dangereusement.

-Tu as vu les autres ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Il y a Jack'O Lantern, le gars qui change de visage…

-Morphée, imbécile.

-C'est ça. Il y a la fille qui traverse les miroirs, puis toi et moi, Sekhmet.

Mais Sekhmet n'écoutait plus. Elle regardait le Globe de Pitch.

Une lumière bleue clignotait rapidement.

-Le signal.

Elle découvrit ses dents avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu vas pouvoir chasser.

-Heureusement, Loki, ça faisait longtemps.

-Et les Gardiens, alors ?

Sekhmet posa la pièce d'échec sur le plateau, puis répondit :

-L'autre tête brulée va les ralentir.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans un tunnel.

Dans l'Antre, les cauchemars jetaient des regards mauvais à l'échiquier.

Car sur les figurines étaient représentés les visages de Pitch et ses alliés…Ainsi que les Gardiens.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mystères à éclaicir

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bon, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais j'ai traversé une passe difficile et je viens d'entrer en 4****e**** .**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews encourageantes ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite de l'histoire.**

-Non mais lâche-moi ! Je dois entrer ! C'est super important !

Jack hurlait depuis une dizaine de minutes sur le yéti qui le tenait par la capuche de son sweat-shirt. Celui-ci l'avait surpris tandis qu'il essayait d'entrer par la fenêtre. Depuis, il le tenait en l'air pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas un ange, mais quand même !

-Grouphfffrrhau ! Répondit-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Mais je te dis que..

-Alphonse ! Tonna une voix.

Le yéti (qui portait le doux nom d'Alphonse) tourna la tête.

-Lâche-le tout de suite !

-Graffherf..

-Tout de suite !

-Garmatllof..

-C'est un ordre !

Le yéti soupira et lâcha Jack sur le sol, qui fit un douloureux atterrissage sur les fesses.

Nord apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tandis que son employé s'éloignait en grommelant.

-Tu l'excuseras. Il gardait les frontières, il y a encore 10 ans.

L'adolescent acquiesça. Il avait déjà été confronté aux gardes du Père Noël lors de ses très nombreuses tentatives d'entrée par effraction.

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème, cette fois ? Une explosion à l'atelier des yétis ? Les rennes se sont faits la malle ? Bunny a la grippe ?

Le Gardien de l'émerveillement lui adressa un sourire.

-Oui, non et non. Mais on ne s'est pas réunis pour ça.

Les deux gardiens continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la salle du Globe. Jack avait toujours du mal à s'orienter, et avait encore plus de mal à se repérer à cause de l'effervescence qui régnait dans la fabrique de jouets. À l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, elle atteignait son summum de travail et de fabrication.

-Pourquoi, alors ?

-Il se passe des choses étranges.

Le Père Noël poussa la porte massive.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, depuis son « pseudo-enlèvement ». Toujours la même tapisserie, représentant Nord et les Yétis. La feu brulait toujours dans la cheminée. Les livres d'histoires et de contes étaient encore à la même place, remplis d'illustrations de personnages fantastiques.

Mais l'atmosphère était différente, plus…

Pesante.

L'adolescent détourna le regard pour observer le globe. Nord avait raison.

Il se passait des choses _très _étranges.

Le Globe était recouvert de suie et de cendres, et de la fumée s'élevait un peu plus bas.

Mais une chose était encore plus frappante.

Plus _une _lumière.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Eh bien, en fait, je crois que le Globe a été… saboté.

Le jeune esprit baissa les yeux vers les rouages en contrebas.

Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

-Les axes de rotation, ils… Ils…

-Ils ont fondus, Jack. On ne sait pas qui a fait ça et on ne peut pas le réparer avant plusieurs semaines.

-Mais comment on va faire ? Si ça se trouve, Pitch est de retour et on ne peut pas en être sur ?

Le Père Noël émit un soupir.

Il avait l'air beaucoup moins joyeux que d'habitude.

-On trouvera un moyen.

Mais le jeune Gardien continua sur sa lancée.

-Et les autres Globes, alors ?

-En panne aussi. Ils tirent tous leur énergie de celui-là. Sauf un. Celui de Pitch.

Jack grimaça en souvenir de son intrusion dans le domaine du Croque-Mitaine. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à ses collègues, et encore moins de l'épisode de l'Antarctique…

Il avait encore des bleus dans le dos, comme souvenir de sa chute au fond de la crevasse.

Mais il se taisait.

Après tout, ses amis avaient mieux à faire que de l'entendre geindre.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes à ce point ? Pitch a disparu. Et la dernière fois, il lui avait fallut une éternité pour revenir.

-Oui, mais j'ai vu un cauchemar à Burgess, et Pythie en venant.

Mais avant que le vieil homme puisse lui répondre, les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Du feu, vite !

Une forme couverte de poils fonça vers la cheminée avant de pousser un soupir d'aise.

-Dis-moi Bunny, commença Jack avec un sourire sarcastique, si tu détestes à ce point le froid, pourquoi tu ne crées pas de tunnels à _l'intérieur _de la Fabrique ?

Son collègue lui lança un regard noir.

Quand ils s'étaient réunis pour célébrer leur victoire sur le croque-mitaine, les gardiens en avaient profité pour enseigner à l'adolescent leur code d'honneur et leurs règles.

Règles qu'il n'a, par ailleurs, jamais suivies…

Mais Jack avait compris qu'on ne peut entrer dans le domaine d'une légende qu'avec sa permission.

Et, étant leur point de ralliement, le Pôle disposait d'une protection supplémentaire qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer directement à l'intérieur.

On devait donc obligatoirement passer par la porte. Ou alors par la cheminée.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est pas le moment de me chercher, l'Engelure.

-Pour une fois, il a raison, Jack. Que disait-tu au sujet de Pythie, déjà ?

-Eh bien, en fait, j'étais allé à Burgess pour rendre visite à Jamie, puis je me suis un peu promené. Ensuite, un cauchemar est apparu. Donc je me suis occupé de lui. Puis, comme j'ai vu les aurores boréales, je suis venu jusqu'au pôle.

-Et c'est là que tu l'as croisée, termina Bunny. Et vu qu'elle préfère les climats plus tempérés, j'imagine que c'était important.

Le jeune esprit hocha la tête.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu des flashs. Qu'elle m'avait vu en train de combattre quelqu'un.

-Qui ça ? Pitch ?

-Bah, en fait, elle n'a rien pu me dire sur ce point-là.

Apparemment réchauffé, le Lapin de Pâques se releva.

-Pour le cauchemar, la réponse est évidente. Mais Pitch est bien trop faible pour en faire. Donc, soit ce « quelqu'un » est un farceur de mauvais gout, soit…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Soit, continua le Père Noël, il se fait aider.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement. La Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sable entrèrent rapidement.

Les yeux de la femme-colibri glissèrent rapidement vers le Globe.

-Oh non, Nord, le tien aussi…

Sab se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et fit défiler des images de sable au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ce que vous avez manqué ? Pitch est probablement de retour, et avec d'autres légendes à ses côtés.

Fée poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Nord commença à donner des ordres aux yétis sur la fabrication des jouets. Il leur fit comprendre que non, un camion de pompier ne se peignait pas en bleu, et qu'une poupée ne portait pas de robe jaune.

Après avoir corrigé toutes les erreurs de ses employés, il finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans un gémissement.

-C'est quoi le problème, camarade? Tu as l'air exténué.

Le Père Noël mit sa tête entre ses mains et se frotta les yeux.

-Les cadeaux sont détruits par accident ou disparaissent mystérieusement. Nous sommes à 1 semaine et 6 jours du plus beau jour de l'année, et il nous manque encore un quart des cadeaux ! Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 4 jours.

Le Lapin de Pâques se mit à faire les cent pas.

Jack, lui, restait perplexe. Les évènements s'enchaînaient bien trop vite. D'abord le cauchemar, puis la vision de Pythie, ainsi que le sabotage…

Ça faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences !

-Nord, tu penses que je peux retourner à Burgess ?

Ses collègues lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

Il repensa à leur dernière bataille. C'était à cause de Jamie que Pitch avait échoué. On détestait quelqu'un pour moins que ça.

-Pour…vérifier quelque-chose.

Le Père Noël fit la moue, mais se leva et se dirigea vers un coffre. Il prit une boîte, l'ouvrit et dévoila ainsi des petites sphères laiteuses.

Des Pierres de Lune.

Il en prit une entre ses mains et la tendit à l'adolescent.

-C'est un cadeau de l'Homme de la Lune. Il date de la première bataille contre Pitch. Je ne pensais jamais avoir à m'en servir, mais bon…

En effet, à y regarder de plus près, l'étrange objet était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière.

-Si tu te retrouves en danger, jettes-la par terre : on apparaîtra instantanément à tes côtés. Prends-la, on ne sait jamais…

Jack le remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'envola par la fenêtre.

En survolant Burgess, il remarqua comment la ville avait l'air paisible, du ciel. Un léger manteau de neige la recouvrait et reflétait la lumière de la Lune. Il n'y avait plus un chat dans les rues, à cette heure de la nuit.

Depuis sa renaissance, elle s'était certes modernisée, mais ses habitants avaient conservé des vieux bâtiments, comme ceux de la forêt. Ils servaient d'attractions touristiques. Mais les gens préféraient visiter un lieu plus spécial. Un étang.

Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le sien.

_Son_ étang.

Depuis sa nomination en tant que Gardien, Jack le gardait gelé. Les habitants avaient finis par demander une analyse scientifique, qui ne leur apporta aucune réponse. C'était alors devenu un lieu fascinant aux yeux des enfants. Mais l'explication était vraiment simpliste..

L'étang restait gelé pour que personne ne se noie dedans.

Il décida de passer à côté de la maison de Jamie. Si Pitch s'en prenait à lui, il aurait au moins l'avantage de la surprise.

Les lumières étaient toujours allumées. Les parents devaient veiller tard.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

Avec le froid qui régnait, la mère de Jamie avait augmenté le chauffage et enfilé un pull. Le chien de Jamie, Abbey, se reposait sur le divan. Sophie, la petite dernière, menaçait de glisser des bras de sa mère, qui tentait de l'emmener au lit.

Une soirée normale dans une famille normale.

Si Pitch en voulait à Jamie ou à sa soeur, il n'aurait pas attend aussi longtemps après le coucher du soleil.

Mais il y avait une autre possibilité.

Il s'envola vers la forêt rapidement. Il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin.

Jack se posa et se fit le plus silencieux possible.

L'entrée du repaire du Croque-Mitaine était toujours inquiétante. Mais en pleine nuit, elle donnait des frissons. Des ombres mouvantes entouraient une clairière vide.

Enfin, qui _aurait du_ être vide.

Un trou se trouvait au centre, surmonté d'un vieux lit délabré.

Le jeune esprit s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour prévenir les Gardiens quand il entendit un bruit.

Soudain, des personnes furent violement projetées hors de l'Antre. Elles atterrirent à quelques mètres, en poussant des grognements de douleurs.

-Sekhmet, on avait dis pas d'insultes !

-C'est sorti tout seul! Et en plus, dire que c'est un rabat-joie, ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est la vérité !

Les inconnus continuèrent à crier, ce qui laissa le temps à Jack de se cacher derrière un arbre.

Il les observa avec attention.

La fille portait une tunique qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ainsi qu'une ceinture et un large collier décorés de pierres rouges. Une cuirasse en forme de "X" lui protégeait le torse. Des cheveux frisés brun-roux encadraient son visage à la peau mate et aux yeux félins.

Le garçon, lui, était recouvert d'une cape verte qui cachait son visage, mais laissait apercevoir des habits précieux de la même teinte. Il tenait un sceptre qui diffusait une lueur verdâtre.

Ils devaient avoir la vingtaine.

-Bon, où est notre cible ?

-Au nord de notre position. Tu te souviens, on doit seulement prendre le collier. Ensuite, tu en finis rapidement avec la mortelle.

-Et je fais comment, Einstein ? Je suis invisible et impalpable !

-Ma chère, ta connaissance de la magie me désespère. Il y a toujours un moment de flottement, quand on touche un artéfact pareil. Ta victime oscillera entre le monde du réel et de l'imaginaire. Tu la tues rapidement, compris ?

La déesse grommela avant de répondre d'un « oui » quasi inaudible.

-Donc, pour la trouver, on doit tourner à droite, puis encore à droite, et sauter par dessus la rivière. On tourne à gauche au vieux chêne, puis on traverse la vielle ville. Elle devrait se trouver à quelques pas, tu pourras la repérer à l'odeur… Sekhmet, tu m'écoutes ?

-Je sens quelque chose. On nous observe.

Le sang de Jack se figea dans ses veines.

Elle commença à humer l'air, et à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. S'il devait combattre, autant bénéficier de l'effet de surprise, car ses adversaires faisaient une tête de plus que lui.

Il lança un éclair glacé à la jeune femme, qui tomba au sol en poussant un cri.

L'homme encapuchonné pris la parole :

-Changement de programme tu t'occupes de lui rapidement pendant que je récupère l'amulette !

-Quoi ? Espèce de lâche !

-Tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est Jack Frost ! Pitch veux sa peau. Tu ne dois pas le tuer, seulement le capturer !

Les yeux de Sekhmet s'agrandirent avant de se réduire à deux fentes. Un sourire dément illumina son visage.

Elle sortit un glaive recourbé en cuivre et se mit en position de combat, pendant que son équipier disparaissait dans la nuit.

**Je sais, c'est cruel de couper à ce moment-là ! Mais j'écrirais la suite bientôt !**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
